


Fractured Mind

by Rodarolla2



Series: Magical Chaos Of The Mind, Thy Name Is Clint Barton [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Cowboy!Clint, Magic, Suit!Clint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 20:50:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodarolla2/pseuds/Rodarolla2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yes, Doctor Banner, I represent Clinton's professional, calm, business-like, cool, collected, polite, and good quailities side, while he represents his dark, sarcastic, snarky, irratable, and other bad qualities side. He, of course, is more dominant in downtime and occasionly during a mission, but I will take charge in a diplomatic and such situations." Suit Hawkeye motioned to Cowboy Hawkeye for a moment then his hand returned to his side. "We are the fractured mind of Clinton Francis Barton and have been split by the magic of Loki."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fractured Mind

Tony Stark knocked lightly on his teammate's door. Steve wanted them all present for a team bonding day and Hawkeye was the only one not accounted for.

"G'way, Stark!" came the muffled response from behind the door in a distinct Western accent. That set warning bells off in Tony's head. Clint was from Iowa, not the West.

"Capsicle wants us for a team bonding thing and he says you need to get down there." Tony said as he tried to get the archer out of the room, or at least open the door so Tony could go tell Steve that Clint was not in the state to do any team bonding crap. There was a few muffled curses and then the door opened to reveal two Hawkeyes. Tony gaped at the sight. 

"Hello, Anthony," The Hawkeye on the right nodded, "Captain Rogers wishes our presence, yes?" Tony gaped again.

"Wh-What... There's... WHY ARE YOU IN A COWBOY HAT????" Tony stuttered then screeched at the Hawkeye on the left who had on a black cowboy hat.

"Cuz I like 'em, Stark." The apparently Western cowboy Hawkeye crossed his arms and glared at the billionaire. "Problem?"

"YOU'RE CRAZY!!!" Tony threw up his hands and tried to turn around and leave before things got wierder but he was soon pinned to the wall.

"WE'RE not crazy, bud." It was cowboy Hawkeye. "If anything this is a nightmare, a horrible nightmare." Cowboy Hawkeye let him go.

"Man of Iron, are you okay?" Thor asked as he walked around the corner. "The Captain has asked..." Thor trailed off as he saw the two Hawkeyes. "What is this?"

"We do not know, Thor, Anthony." Suit Hawkeye spoke before the cowboy Hawkeye could speak. "We have reasons to believe that our time under Loki's control messed up the delicate, but already fractured, internal control of our mind. We should explain what we know to the team as a whole, as to save our breath and avoid as many questions as possible." The suit motioned to the direction that the rest of the Avengers were in. Thor and Tony looked at each other and then walked to the common room.

"It's about time you got back, where's Clint?" Steve said as they walked into the common room.

"Right here, Rogers." Cowboy Hawkeye snapped. Steve and the rest of the Avengers did a double take at the two Hawkeyes.

"What," Bruce began.

"The," Steve continued.

"Heck," Natasha finished.

"We have reasons to believe that our time under Loki's control messed up our delicate, but already fractured, internal control of our mind." Suit Clint began.

"That magic caused us to split apart and we don't know how to get back together." Cowboy Hawkeye crossed his arms again. "Course that's only a hunch, not fact." He snorted.

"Loki caused you to split apart with his magic, and you are both Clint?" Bruce asked slowly.

"Yes, Doctor Banner, I represent Clinton's professional, calm, business-like, cool, collected, polite, and good quailities side, while he represents his dark, sarcastic, snarky, irratable, and other bad qualities side. He, of course, is more dominant in downtime and occasionly during a mission, but I will take charge in a diplomatic and such situations." Suit Hawkeye motioned to Cowboy Hawkeye for a moment then his hand returned to his side. "We are the fractured mind of Clinton Francis Barton and have been split by the magic of Loki."

**Author's Note:**

> Wow... I really have no idea where this came from... but... I guess I can roll with it. So if you haven't figured this out yet, Clint has a two-sided mind, one is a badboy cowboy and the other is a uptight suit.   
>  What the two represent are listed below:
> 
> badboy cowboy= bad side, "dark side", bad qualities, more dominant
> 
> uptight suit= good side, good qualities, only comes out fully at certain times, keeps a reign on Clint's bad side
> 
> So... yeah...


End file.
